Nicktoons - Peligro en el Multiverso
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Un misterioso ser, que se hace llamar el Bromista, conecta los mundos de los Nicktoons para enfrentar a los grandes héroes del multiverso. Pero, ¿Cuáles son sus planes?
1. Prólogo

El multiverso de los Nicktoons.

Un lugar maravilloso, lleno de grandes héroes y poderosos villanos.

Plagado de aventuras, acción y diversión.

Seguramente ya conoces este lugar. Después de todo, los conoces a ellos:

Danny Fenton, un adolescente mitad humano mitad fantasma, más conocido como Danny Phantom. Con sus poderes lucha contra fantasmas para proteger su hogar. Es el héroe más famoso de su mundo.

XJ-9, la robot adolescente. También conocida como Jenny, protege a su Tierra de cualquier amenaza, ya sea terrestre o extraterrestre. Además de lidiar con la típica vida de una adolescente.

Zim, un "Invasor" de la poderosa raza conquistadora Irken, que planea dominar la Tierra de su universo. Le sería fácil conquistar ese planeta lleno de humanos tontos, si no fuera tan orgulloso y si pensara antes de actuar.

Dib, un niño fascinado por lo sobrenatural. Fue el primero en descubrir la identidad de Zim, y está decidido a detenerlo y salvar su mundo. Sin importar que todos lo llamen loco por afirmar que Zim es un alienígena, o que nadie crea lo que dice.

Jimmy Neutron, una de las mentes más inteligentes aquí. Aunque sus inventos causan más problemas de los que resuelven, su intelecto logra solucionar todo. La mayoría de las veces.

Timmy Turner, el niño promedio. Su miserable niñez ha provocado que reciba padrinos mágicos, Cosmo y Wanda, que le conceden deseos para alegrar sus días. Pero no puede revelar esto, o se los quitarán. Así que guardemos el secreto, ¿Sí?

Rudy, un niño con acceso a una tiza mágica, que le permite entrar a la maravillosa Zona Tiza. Es conocido por sus habitantes como un artista, porque con la tiza mágica puede crear de todo allí dentro; y usa su habilidad artística para ayudar. O para divertirse.

Manny Rivera, el más reciente descendiente de la familia Rivera, los conocidos héroes y villanos de la Ciudad Milagro. Con su mejor amiga Frida y su cinturón de poder místico, vive aventuras y enfrenta numerosos enemigos para decidir su destino: ¿Será un héroe como su padre, o un villano como su abuelo?

Y muchos más, que mi mala memoria y la falta de tiempo me obligan a presentárselos después.

Porque ahora, grandes peligros se ciernen sobre varios de los universos Nicktoon. Y sus guerreros más poderosos deberán unirse para salvarlos.

¿Estarán los Nicktoons listos para esto?


	2. El Bromista

Caminando por el vacío que separaba los mundos, un misterioso ser envuelto en una capa negra esperaba, observando. Y planeando.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente de esperar, observar y planear. ¡Es hora de actuar!

… Tal vez empecé a narrar un poco tarde.

La misteriosa figura se acercó a una de las burbujas que flotaban por ese vacío; uno de los incontables mundos de este lugar. La superficie de ésta era un remolino de colores y formas.

-Por increíbles que sean las aventuras de estos seres, últimamente me aburren; además, les hace falta un poco de diversión por lo que vendrá. Así que les daré diversión- con un movimiento de su mano, obligó a la esfera a formar una imagen clara: un niño de extraño cabello castaño en punta, remera roja y pantalones azules, jugando con un perro de metal-. Y sé exactamente por dónde empezar.

Sobre su mano derecha, hizo aparecer un simple cristal transparente, con un extraño brillo dentro.

-Ve y busca a Jimmy Neutrón. Asegúrate de que te encuentre - Le dijo al cristal-. Y convéncelo de que te use para salir de su universo. Entonces haz lo tuyo-Tomando un poco de distancia, lo arrojó dentro de la burbuja.

Sus ojos violetas relucían de la emoción. Por fin se daría a conocer; no podía esperar para ver a sus fuentes de entretenimiento.

Estaba seguro que disfrutaría cada momento que pasara con ellos. Pero que ellos fueran a disfrutar los momentos que pasarían con él… no era probable.

Después de todo, él sería el villano de sus nuevas aventuras. Porque héroes ya había; y más que suficientes.

Empezó a crear más cristales, que flotaban a su alrededor, sin rumbo fijo.

-¿A quién más incluiré en esta aventura?


	3. El cristal

**Universo de Jimmy Neutrón**

Viajando por los confines del espacio a velocidades increíbles, un extraño cristal se acercaba a la Tierra. Por su velocidad y tamaño no parecía más que un pequeño meteorito, logrando ingresar a la atmósfera casi sin ser detectado.

Exceptuando por un niño genio.

Tal como quería.

-  
 **Montañas Rocosas, Estados Unidos- 1 hora después.**

Volando en su eficiente aerodeslizador negro, el genio conocido como Jimmy Neutrón pilotaba a poca velocidad, buscando algo.

-¿Exactamente qué estamos buscando, Jimmy?

-Un meteorito- respondió, mirando brevemente a su acompañante rubia sobre su hombro.

-¿Interrumpiste nuestra cita por un meteorito?- la pregunta de Cindy le hizo reír para sus adentros. "Y pensar que hace un par de años la idea de salir contigo me habría asqueado".

Después de años de conflicto, y meses de tensión incómoda, habían decidido dar el siguiente paso y volverse oficialmente novios.

-No es un meteorito común, Cindy- explicó Jimmy, sin dejar de buscar en los alrededores- .Irradia una firma de energía única, pero muy débil. Mi red de satélites apenas pudo detectarla.

Eso último llamó la atención de su novia.

-¿Tienes tu propia red de satélites?

-La construí el mes pasado; no lleva ni cinco semanas activa.

-¿Para qué?- Esta vez, Jimmy tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-Buscar cualquier rastro de Sheen - Estuvieron callados unos minutos, melancólicos. Su amigo llevaba semanas desaparecido; por los videos de seguridad del laboratorio de Jimmy, habían presenciado cómo Sheen activaba su último invento (una nave espacial) por pura ingenuidad. Desde entonces, Jimmy lo buscaba en el espacio en casi todo su tiempo libre.

-… ¿Encontraste algo, Jimmy?

\- Todavía nada. Pero no me voy a rendir.

-Sé que no lo harás- respondió Cindy, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Jimmy sonrió.

-Te prometo que no tardaremos mucho, Cindy- dijo el genio, cambiando de tema- . Aunque la energía del meteorito es muy débil para que mis satélites detecten su posición exacta, determiné por su velocidad y dirección que impactó en esta zona. Si nos acercamos lo suficiente, el radar detectará…-Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el radar empezó a pitar.

-… su energía.

-Y nos guiará hasta la zona del impacto - Terminó Cindy por él.

-Así es. Sujétate.

Ajustando el rumbo, Jimmy aceleró hacia la montaña a su izquierda.

El radar los guió hasta un pequeño saliente en una parte empinada de la montaña; se veía claramente que el impacto lo había destrozado un poco.

-Debí haber traído a Goddard; no puedo aterrizar allí.- murmuró Jimmy, sobrevolando el cráter.

\- Yo me encargo, Jimmy; tú sólo acércate.- dijo Cindy, apoyando un pie en el borde del aerodeslizador. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer, Jimmy acomodó el vehículo hasta detenerlo a la altura del saliente, a un metro de su borde.

Cindy saltó y aterrizó sin dificultad en el saliente; aunque el borde de piedra detrás de sus pies se desprendió y cayó cuesta abajo.

-Apúrate, Cindy; el impacto debilitó el saliente- le advirtió Jimmy.

Sin perder el tiempo, Cindy entró en el cráter y tomó el meteorito; no tardó en subir y saltar al vehículo.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó Jimmy, mientras alejaba el aerodeslizador de la montaña.

-Sí; pero no es una roca, Jimmy. ¡Es un cristal!

Girando su asiento, Jimmy comprobó que así era: un pequeño cristal transparente, que encerraba una energía blanca. La energía se movía, como si danzara.

-Qué extraño. Será mejor que lo lleve al laboratorio.- comentó, antes de volver a enfocarse en los controles y establecer rumbo a Retroville.


	4. La llave a otros universos

**Laboratorio de Jimmy Neutrón, Retroville.**

Jimmy estaba sentado frente a su computadora, esperando los resultados del análisis. Goddard estaba sentado a sus pies, aparentemente durmiendo.

Cindy observaba curiosa el cristal. Éste flotaba en medio de una extraña máquina, bañado en una tenue luz azul; combinada con el brillo interno del propio cristal, hacía un espectáculo de luces hermoso.

-Entonces, ¿la máquina te dirá de que está hecho ese cristal?- preguntó a su novio, sin darse vuelta.

-Exacto. Además de identificar la energía en el interior.

Un pitido de la computadora llamó su atención.

-Ah, el análisis terminó.

Ambos observaron con atención la pantalla mientras se desplegaba los resultados.

-Los elementos que conforman el cristal no existen - murmuró Cindy, sorprendida.

-No en este planeta Cindy. O este universo.

-¿Qué?

-Mira.- contestó Jimmy, ampliando los datos de la energía misteriosa- Interactúa con los agujeros de gusanos microscópicos que existen a un nivel cuántico, distorsionando el espacio a su alrededor. Y creando pasajes hacia otros universos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Jimmy?

-¿Recuerdas a Shirley? ¿El villano que Timmy y yo creamos? Al terminar nuestra aventura y salvar nuestros mundos, analicé toda la ciudad para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien; y en los lugares donde Shirley abrió portales para entrar a Retroville, encontré restos de una energía única. Idéntica a la que en estos momentos pasa por esos agujeros de gusano.

\- Entonces los agujeros de gusano llevan al mundo que Shirley creó - conjeturó Cindy.

-Tal vez. O podría llevar a otros. Debe de haber una infinidad de universos.

-¿Crees que podamos usarlo para visitar a Timmy?

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de mí?- bromeó Jimmy.

-¿Cómo podría?- murmuró Cindy, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Jimmy. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en su reloj de muñeca.- Vaya, mira la hora; debo volver a casa. Nos vemos Jimmy. Me debes una cita.

-Claro, Cindy. Hasta mañana.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de Cindy, Jimmy volvió su atención a la pantalla.

 _"Un cristal que puede llevar a otros universos. Sería fantástico poder aprovechar su poder."  
_  
 _"¿Y por qué no lo haces?"_ Susurró una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente. _"Imagina lo que encontrarías allá. Las aventuras que podrías tener. El reconocimiento de la comunidad científica por descubrir universos paralelos"  
_  
 _"Sería uno de los mayores logros de mi vida. Pero es casi seguro que habrá peligros"_ Reflexionó Jimmy.

 _"Con un IQ de 210 puedes lidiar con lo que sea."_ No tardó en responder esa tenue voz, con total seguridad.

 _"Sí... no sería una mala idea intentarlo."_ Jimmy se había decidido; haría una máquina para llegar a otros universos.


	5. El portal

**Laboratorio de Jimmy Neutrón, Retroville - Una semana después.**

Cindy caminaba ansiosa por el laboratorio, buscando a Jimmy. Había estado demasiado tiempo ahí abajo, y comenzaba a preocuparla.

Al final del pasillo, frente a las puertas cerradas que daban a la computadora principal, estaba Goddard, raspando la puerta con tristeza.

-¿Goddard? ¿Qué pasa?

El perro robótico giró y le saltó encima, lamiéndola alegremente.

-Calma, Goddard. ¿Dónde está Jimmy?

Goddard miró hacia la puerta y gimoteó.

Cindy se acercó y golpeó varias veces el metal.

-¡JIMMY! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¿Cindy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Se escuchó decir a Jimmy desde el otro lado.

-¿Tarde? Son las once de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Jimmy con su bata de laboratorio y un destornillador en la mano-¿Ya es sábado?

Cindy notó que tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche despierto?- Goddard se acercó a Jimmy y se sentó sonriente a sus pies.

-Estoy trabajando en algo importante- dijo, acariciando a su mascota brevemente antes de dar vuelta y volver a trabajar.

"Falta poco para terminar" era el único pensamiento en su cabeza.

-¿Tan importante que te desvelas y te aíslas del mundo exterior?

-No es cierto- refutó Jimmy.

Se acercó a su nuevo portal; un círculo de metal de dos metros de diámetro que había pasado construyendo un día entero. El anterior se destruyó por un accidente al crear un agujero de gusano con un mundo alienígena (que resultó tener habitantes muy hostiles), que se volvió inestable mientras escapaban. Jimmy prefería olvidar aquel incidente.

El cristal que había encontrado flotaba en medio de un cilindro de vidrio resistente; de la tapa en la parte superior surgía un cable que lo conectaba con el portal a su lado. Otro cable conectaba al portal con la computadora principal.

-¿No es cierto? Últimamente has pasado cada vez más tiempo en el laboratorio; apenas sales para ir a la escuela o a comer.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Tu madre habló conmigo, con Carl y con Libby para saber qué te tiene tan ocupado aquí abajo. Además de que el miércoles íbamos a salir, pero cancelaste nuestra cita. Y dejaste a Goddard afuera.

 _"Falta poco para terminar, no te distraigas."_

-Eso fue un accidente. Y te prometo que te llevaré a esa cita, pero primero debo terminar- contestó Jimmy, mientras ajustaba los últimos tornillos del portal.

 _"Ya está lista."_

-¿Terminar qué?

-Mi portal a otros universos.

Cindy observó el portal, finalmente entendiendo lo que hacía Jimmy.

-¿En eso trabajabas? ¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que...?

 _"Ignórala y pruébalo"_

-¿...Y has pensado en los peligros que podrías encontrar...?

 _"No la escuches. Pruébalo"_ Ese pensamiento... esa voz en su cabeza le empezaba a dar una jaqueca.

-¿... debes pensarlo bien antes de hacer algo tan riesgoso..?.

 _"¿Por qué no se calla?"_ Esa voz hacía que su cabeza doliera mucho; Cindy no tardaría en notarlo.

 _"Ella no es importante, Jimmy. Sólo PRUEBA el portal. Ella NO ES..."  
_  
-¡Cállate!

Cindy dejó de hablar, sorprendida, antes de enfadarse.

-¿Que me calle? Sólo me preocupo por ti, así que no me pienso callar...

-No Cindy, no te hablaba a ti, sino a... mí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Un pensamiento molesto. Una voz... no importa.

-Jimmy, empiezas a preocuparme.

-No te preocupes Cindy, no estoy loco. Creo.- Jimmy se acercó a la computadora y empezó a teclear comandos.- Sólo déjame probar si el portal puede distorsionar la tela del espacio-tiempo y crear un túnel a otro universo, y habré terminado.

Antes de que Cindy pudiera protestar, Jimmy presionó la última tecla, y el cristal empezó a brillar. Una energía blanca empezó a arremolinarse dentro del portal, formando un torbellino.

El portal funcionaba.

 _"Finalmente."_


	6. Conectando los mundos

**El Vacío entre universos- Tiempo desconocido.**

El Bromista estaba aburrido.

Aparte de observar los diferentes universos y lo que pasaba en ellos, no había mucho que hacer en el Vacío. Ya no podía esperar para que su plan empezara.

Un destello en la burbuja frente a él llamó su atención; parte de su superficie se deformaba y estiraba, formando una especie de brillante túnel blanco que se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Y se estiraba, alejándose lentamente de la burbuja.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó el Bromista, en una mezcla de alivio, exasperación y emoción -. Siento que estuve esperando este momento una década.

Entre sus manos formó rápidamente un gran cristal que irradiaba la misma energía blanca; sin perder tiempo, lo arrojó al frente del túnel.

El cristal empezó a brillar con mayor fuerza a medida que el túnel se acercaba, hasta que fue tragado por éste.

El túnel se detuvo por unos momentos, para luego brillar intensamente y empezar a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad.

-Wow - murmuró el Bromista, cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos.

 **Universo de Jimmy Neutrón- Momentos después de activar el portal.**

-Bueno, Jimmy, ya lo activaste; ahora apágalo antes de que algo malo pase.

-Tranquila, Cindy-respondió Jimmy, analizando los datos que llegaba a su computadora.- No parece haber nada peligroso del otro lado. Sólo misterios por descubrirse.

-Con la suerte que tenemos, esos misterios van a destruir nuestro mundo- señaló su novia. Jimmy reconoció que tenía razón.

-No voy a negar eso; de todas formas, ya es suficiente por hoy. Es hora de apagar esto y descansar.

Cindy suspiró aliviada.

En ese justo momento, el portal empezó a brillar.

 _"Hay un cambio de planes."_

Jimmy sólo tuvo medio segundo para alarmarse por ese súbito pensamiento (que dudaba que fuera suyo) antes de que el portal empezara a succionar.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Jimmy! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡No lo sé!-Jimmy aporreó el teclado con furia, intentando apagar el portal. Empezó a sentir miedo cuando la computadora falló al ejecutar la orden.- ¡Pero no puedo pararlo!

La succión aumentaba; papeles, bolígrafos, herramientas, experimentos pequeños y latas de soda vacías eran absorbidos por el portal.

Jimmy se aferraba a la silla, mientras su mente intentaba buscar una solución al problema. Cindy se sujetaba con fuerza de una mesa a su lado; por suerte ésta estaba fijada al piso. Pero el portal cada vez succionaba con más fuerza.

A pesar de su fuerza, Cindy no podía resistir mucho más. Sus manos soltaron la mesa...

-¡AAAAAHHH!

... sólo para terminar abrazando el cuerpo de Goddard.

El robot la envolvió con sus patas metálicas, mientras sus orejas giraban como hélices, tan rápido como podían.

-¡Buen chico!- Exclamó Cindy, antes de notar que seguía siendo arrastrada. Goddard gruñía del esfuerzo, pero no podía vencer la succión del portal.

Inesperadamente, una silla golpeó la espalda de Goddard; una de las patas trabó las orejas/hélices, provocando que el portal los absorbiera sin resistencia.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡NO!- gritó Jimmy, saltando hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

No tardaron en ser tragados por la luz blanca.

 **De vuelta en el vacío.**

Sin previo aviso, el túnel emitió una explosión sónica mucho más ruidosa que cualquier trueno, y empezó a estirarse a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Wow!- exclamó el Bromista, sorprendido por lo que veía.

El túnel empezó a dividirse en varios túneles, levemente más angostos. Se curvaban y dirigían a los universos burbuja más cercanos. O mejor dicho, a los cristales que flotaban a su alrededor, cada vez más brillantes.

Al llegar a los cristales y absorberlos, los túneles se detuvieron. A los pocos segundos, se estiraron lentamente hasta tocar la superficie de los universos burbujas, fundiéndose con ellos.

-¡Genial! Ahora los agujeros de gusano se conectarán con los cristales que envié a cada Tierra, y los héroes de seguro responderán a un túnel a otro universo abriéndose cerca de sus hogares -murmuró emocionado el Bromista con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de fruncir su "ceño" -. La soledad ya me afectó; no debería hablar solo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, hizo ese pensamiento a un lado; lo que importaba ahora era que su plan había funcionado. Por fin iba a conocer a los seres que tanto admiraba.


	7. El fantasma y la robot adolescente

**Zona Fantasma – Torre de Reloj**

Ah, la Zona Fantasma. El opuesto de la Tierra; pero unidas por la eternidad. Este misterioso lugar es el hogar de todo tipo de fantasmas: desde seres amorfos de ectoplasma hasta espíritus de humanos que disfrutan su nueva vida.

Pero lo que ahora nos importa es un lugar en particular. La torre de Reloj; el fantasma que vigila y protege la línea de tiempo.

… La que le espera.

-No lo entiendo, Reloj; ¿Qué tiene de especial ese cristal? Mis padres no pudieron identificar la energía en su interior; pero están seguros que no es ningún tipo de energía fantasmal- Preguntó Danny Phantom, el héroe más grande de la Tierra.

\- No toda amenaza es de origen fantasma, Danny. – Fue la respuesta enigmática de Reloj. Actualmente en su forma de infante, hacía levitar el cristal frente a él, preocupado por lo que auguraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mira las pantallas, Danny.

Danny obedeció, observando las pantallas de Reloj, que mostraban el pasado y el futuro; le tomó unos segundos notar a lo que se refería el fantasma. Algunas pantallas estaban borrosas; un par incluso eran imposibles de comprender.

-Cuando este cristal llegó a la Tierra, las pantallas que muestran lo que vendrá empezaron a perder claridad. El futuro está cambiando, muy lento para saber lo que será; pero todavía no lo bastante cierto como para reemplazar el que creaste al derrotar a tu yo futuro.- Explicó Reloj, flotando a su lado mientras se transformaba en adulto.

-¿Y cómo puede este cristal cambiar el futuro?

-El cristal es sólo el inicio, Danny. Si tengo razón, un conflicto que humanos y fantasmas por igual enfrentaron hace siglos podría volver a empezar.- Reloj de pronto se mostró alarmado, cambiando a un anciano y dándose vuelta.

Un extraño ser estaba parado a como diez pasos de ellos. Su piel era de color azul; sus piernas parecían las de un elefante, pero los dedos sobresalían un poco y llegaban casi hasta la rodilla; sus manos tenían guantes negros que cubrían sus cuatro dedos. En su brazo izquierdo había un guantelete marrón con un cristal rojo. También llevaba una capa negra, cuya capucha cubría todo su rostro; sólo podían verse unos brillantes ojos violetas.

Unos ojos que los miraban con seriedad.

Sin embargo, lo que más alarmó a los dos fantasmas era que llevaba uno de los medallones de Reloj en su cuello. Mientras lo tuviera, sería inmune a los poderes del Guardián del Tiempo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?! – Gritó Danny, apuntando ambas manos hacia la figura mientras cargaba un rayo fantasma en cada una.

El aludido pareció relajarse; por la expresión de sus ojos debía de estar sonriendo.

-Soy el Bromista. Y en cuanto a la otra mitad de tu pregunta, estoy esperando… - el cristal de su guantelete empezó a brillar intermitentemente, emitiendo un leve pitido cada vez que se iluminaba. -… eso.

Antes de que Danny o Reloj pudieran reaccionar, el cristal que flotaba detrás de ellos empezó a brillar intensamente; en unos pocos segundos la luz empezó a girar como si fuera el agua de un remolino. En unos pocos segundos formó un portal circular de luz blanca lo bastante grande como para que un elefante lo atravesara sin problemas.

-¿Pero qué…? – Alcanzó a decir Danny antes de escuchar un ¡Plop! detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta, vio al Bromista atacarlo con un puño. Aunque no alcanzó a tocarlo por unos pocos centímetros, Danny sintió una poderosa fuerza que lo empujaba directo hacia el portal. Justo antes de atravesarlo, el podría haber jurado que todo delante de él se veía desproporcionado, como si alguien estirara la realidad.

\- ¡Danny! – gritó Reloj, cambiando a su forma infantil.

-No te preocupes, Reloj, lo traeré de vuelta. Después de jugar un poco.- El Guardián del Tiempo miró al Bromista, desconfiando de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? Tu especie se beneficiaría al deshacerte de Danny.- El Bromista volvió a adoptar una expresión seria.

\- Yo no estoy del lado de mi especie. Además, este jueguito lo preparará para lo que se aproxima. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Reloj.

Con un ¡Plop!, el Bromista desapareció. Dejando a un fantasma con un horrible presentimiento.

-  
 **Desierto del Sahara – Universo de Jenny**

XJ-9 (o Jenny, como ella se hacía llamar) sobrevolaba el desierto caluroso en busca de un objeto que se había estrellado.

\- Bueno, éstas son las coordenadas que mamá me dio. Mi radar ya debería de poder captar lo que sea que haya caído.- Y dicho y hecho, su radar interno empezó a pitar, captando la energía de dicho objeto.

\- Hmm, por la lectura de energía no parece ser una máquina; tal vez sea un meteorito radiactivo.- Aterrizando, Jenny transformó su mano derecha en una aspiradora y empezó a succionar hacia el objeto; se detuvo a los pocos segundos cuando algo se trabó en la boca del tubo. Mientras tomaba con su otra mano el cristal, ella puso la máquina en reversa para deshacerse de la arena.

\- Qué raro que no haya dejado un cráter al caer. Aunque los vientos del desierto debieron de borrar toda huella del impacto. Bueno, si vuelvo ahora tendré tiempo de ir al cine con Brad y Tuck.- Guardando su aspiradora, Jenny se preparó para despegar; pero el cristal empezó a brillar intensamente.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Jenny arrojó el cristal; pero a dos metros de ella se detuvo y creó un portal.

\- Muy bien, eso fue raro.

-Y está a punto de ponerse mucho más emocionante- respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Girando, Jenny alcanzó a ver al Bromista por un instante, antes de que desapareciera con un ¡plop!

La robot no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse antes de que alguien la sujetara por la espalda; rápidamente, el Bromista la levantó en el aire y la arrojó al portal.

\- ¡Fiuu! Suerte que no le di tiempo a reaccionar. Ahora, vayamos por Jimmy Neutrón.


	8. Héroes reunidos

**Laboratorio de Jimmy Neutrón, Retroville.**

El Bromista se teletransportó al laboratorio secreto, esperando encontrar a un niño genio maravillado ante su portal. Ya estaba listo para su presentación dramática.

Lo que encontró fue una caja de herramientas volando por los aires, directo a su rostro.

– ¡Agh! ¡Por los dioses, eso dolió!- Mientras gemía de dolor, el Bromista notó que era arrastrado hacia una máquina. Un círculo de metal con un remolino de luz blanca dentro.

\- ¡Por el amor de Foo, detén la succión!- Gritó al cristal de su guantelete. Éste emitió un pitido (apenas audible por el caos en el laboratorio) al transmitir el mensaje al cristal blanco, e inmediatamente el portal empezó a normalizarse.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- El Bromista se puso de pie y, sacudiendo el polvo de su capa, se acercó al cristal blanco que flotaba en su cilindro –. Se suponía que sólo abrirías un portal, no crear un remolino así.

Frotando su rostro adolorido, el Bromista observó el desastre que era el laboratorio de Jimmy. _"Wow. Odiaría ser la persona (o robot) que deba limpiar esto."_

Mientras pensaba qué pudo haber fallado con el cristal, el Bromista notó que faltaba algo importante en el laboratorio. O mejor dicho, alguien.

-Ah, genial. Arruinaste mi entrada dramática, cristal. Bueno, al menos nadie estuvo aquí para ver… yyyyy tiene cámaras.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo que todo hubiera sido grabado, el Bromista se teletransportó, pasando por el túnel para tardar lo menos posible. Era muy probable de que Jimmy hubiera sido absorbido por el portal, y estuviera del otro lado.

-  
 **Ubicación desconocida**

Al ser absorbida por el remolino, Cindy sólo vio una luz blanca por un instante, antes de salir por un portal idéntico en el cielo.

Goddard se sacudió la silla de encima e inmediatamente encendió sus hélices, haciendo que flotaran justo al lado del portal para evitar que algo más los golpeara.

Dicho portal flotaba a dos metros del suelo, arrojando todo lo que caía por él: hojas, herramientas, experimentos…

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

*Pum*

… y un niño genio.

Goddard depositó a Cindy suavemente en el suelo antes de aterrizar al lado de su dueño, lamiendo sus zapatillas.

-¿Estás bien, Jimmy?- dijo Cindy, ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

\- Sí; sólo me duele el orgullo. Eso no debió de haber pasado- respondió Jimmy, mientras sacudía el polvo de su bata de laboratorio.

\- Jimmy, ¿Sabes cuántas veces tus inventos han fallado o hecho algo que no debían en lo que va del año?

Goddard ladró para llamar la atención de ambos, antes de levantar la parte de metal de su cuerpo rectangular que conectaba con su cuello, revelando una pantalla verde. El número 492 apareció en ella.

Antes de que Cindy pudiera remarcar su sorpresa (que era muy grande, teniendo en cuenta que era marzo), algo salió disparado del portal.

*Pum*

Danny Phantom se tomó un par de segundos para que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas antes de levantarse. Aunque había sufrido caídas peores, ese empuje que el Bromista le había dado había dolido.

Observando sus alrededores, notó que dos adolescentes un par de años más jóvenes que él y un perro robot lo observaban con curiosidad. Pero Danny no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que algo más atravesara el portal.

*Pum*

Jenny cayó con fuerza sobre Danny, aplastando al héroe contra el suelo otra vez, y hundiéndolo un par de centímetros en la tierra.

-Muy bien, eso fue raro- murmuró Jenny mientras sus procesadores visuales se reiniciaban; caer por ese portal había afectado algunos de sus sistemas, pero nada grave.

Un ladrido llamó su atención, notando a los dos humanos y perro robótico a su izquierda. Los adolescentes la observaban sorprendidos.

\- Uhhhh… ¿Por qué me miran? ¿Tengo una mancha de aceite en mi cara?-

\- No, pero es probable que sea por mí.- contestó una voz como ahogada, debajo de ella. Jenny miró hacia abajo, para ver que estaba sobre un chico de pelo blanco.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- pero antes de poder levantarse, Danny se hizo invisible e intangible, dejando que Jenny se hundiera en el pequeño cráter que hizo al caer. El fantasma se paró a su derecha y se hizo visible de nuevo.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Jimmy, perplejo; su cerebro intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

\- Soy Danny Phantom. – respondió el fantasma, adoptando una pose y voz heroicas.

\- Y yo soy Jimmy Neutrón. Ahora, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Tienes un dispositivo que distorsiona la luz a tu alrededor, o es una capa de nanoespejos? ¿Tu traje debilita la conexión entre tus moléculas y te vuelve intangible? ¿O es algo diferente?- respondió el genio, acercándose a Danny y examinándolo mientras lo asediaba a preguntas.

\- No quiero interrumpir, ¿Pero alguien sabe qué es este lugar? – intervino Jenny, examinando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Estaban en un lugar extraño; era un paisaje rocoso pero gris. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grisáceas; no había nada más que rocas y polvo a su alrededor. Y todos los papeles y objetos del laboratorio de Jimmy.

-Yo contestaré a eso.- respondió una voz cerca de ellos. Los cinco giraron para ver a una figura envuelta en una capa negra, que los miraba con unos brillantes ojos violetas.

-¡Tú!- Exclamaron Danny y Jenny, adoptando posiciones de combate. El Bromista "sonrió" antes de sentarse en una roca.

\- Es un honor conocerlos, Nicktoons. Me llamo el Bromista. ¿Están listos para jugar?


	9. Comienza el juego

**Mundo de Exiliados**

-Bueno, ¿Les explico la situación primero, Nicktoons, o prefieren pelear?

Jimmy observaba curioso al recién llegado, que había aparecido de la nada. Más preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, una de ellas siendo el nombre por el que los había llamado. Pero la más importante por el momento se debía a la reacción de Danny y la robot.

\- ¿Lo conocen?

-Él me arrojó a través del portal apenas se abrió.- Respondió Jenny, preparada para desplegar un arma en cualquier momento.

\- Hizo lo mismo conmigo; todo lo que sé es que se llama el Bromista. Y por como sabía cuándo se abriría el portal, él debe estar detrás de esto. –Acusó Danny, mientras sus manos adquirías un aura verde.

\- Sí, yo envié los cristales. Lamento no haberme presentado ante el resto de ustedes, pero si no tomaba a Jenny por sorpresa, no habría podido hacerla venir sin una pelea. Y no me explico lo que pasó en tu laboratorio, Jimmy. Lo detuve… aunque tal vez fuera un poco tarde.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Y qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Jimmy.

-¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?- Preguntó Cindy

-¿Y eres la amenaza de la que Reloj me advirtió?- Interrogó Danny.

… Esa escena quedaría mejor de cualquier forma menos escrita.

-¿No quieres preguntar algo más? -Preguntó el Bromista a Jenny, quien negó con la cabeza.- ¿En ese orden? Para probarlos; están en lo que se llama el Mundo de Exiliados, en un universo diferente a lo que conocen…

El Bromista empezó a caminar en un amplio círculo, como si diera en un discurso; los héroes no lo perdían de vista.

-Los he observado por un tiempo; sé quiénes son: Danny Phantom, el híbrido humano/fantasma…

-¿Fantasma? Pero los fantasmas no existen.- Interrumpió Jimmy, alternando una mirada escéptica entre el Bromista y Danny.

-Puedo asegurarte que son reales, uhhh…. Jimmy.- Contestó Danny, intentando recordar el nombre que le había dicho hace cinco minutos.

-Otro universo, cosas más allá de lo que conoces, etcétera. Como sea; XJ-9, o Jenny (lindo nombre, por cierto), una robot adolescente creada para defender a la Tierra de todo tipo de amenazas. Jimmy Neutrón, un adolescente superdotado y buen inventor. Cindy Vortex, novia de Jimmy, experta en artes marciales y con una inteligencia superior al promedio- un ladrido de perro le recordó que tenía una audiencia de cinco seres.-. Oh, y Goddard, la mascota robótica del genio.

El Bromista se detuvo y señaló a Danny.

-Y no. Pero basta de charla; es hora de pelear.

-¿Pelear?- Preguntó Jimmy.

-Sí, ustedes son héroes, yo soy un villano…-Ante la mirada levemente confundida de los Nicktoons, el Bromista bufó.- ¿Les tengo que dar más motivos? Es un juego simple; si ganan, invierto el portal y los dejo volver a casa. Si no… - dejó la amenaza incompleta; a veces era mejor que otros se imaginaran lo que podría pasar.

-Tu amenaza es inútil; podría encontrar una forma de volver sin tu "ayuda".- Aseguró Jimmy, confiado de sí mismo.

El Bromista pareció reconocer que tenía razón, porque desapareció, apareció frente a Jimmy con un ¡Plop! y lo pateó entre las piernas antes de volver a donde estaba.

-¡Jimmy! –Exclamó Cindy, antes de sostenerlos mientras su novio soportaba el peor dolor físico que puede conocer un hombre. Goddard se puso frente a ellos, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-¿Suficiente motivación?

-Lo es para mí- Danny se lanzó hacia el Bromista; éste se teletransportó un par de metros a su derecha para evitar el ataque.

-Muy lento, Danny, tendrás que hacerlo…

-¡HIIYA!- Cindy saltó hacia adelante y le dio una patada directo en el rostro.

-¡Auch! ¿Eso fue una patada voladora?- dijo el Bromista, impresionado y levemente adolorido.

-Y sólo estoy calentando.

Cindy volvió a saltar mientras giraba sobre sí misma, dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro otra vez con su talón. Pero el Bromista detuvo su pie con su mano derecha sin problemas; en un instante, él estaba girando sobre sí mismo, para arrojarla hacia el fantasma.

-¡Piensa rápido, Danny!

Mientras Danny la atrapaba, el ruido de propulsores atrajo la atención del Bromista a su derecha; Jenny se dirigía directo hacia él.

-Oh, cielos.

El Bromista alcanzó a sujetar los puños de Jenny antes de que lo golpearan en el pecho; pero la fuerza de sus propulsores lo empujaba hacia atrás. Sus pies dejaban surcos en la tierra.

Jenny apagó los cohetes en sus "coletas", y clavó los pies en la tierra con firmeza. El Bromista intentaba empujarla, mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.- comentó Jenny, sonriendo levemente.

-No, pero sé que no puedo vencerte cuando se trata de fuerza.- El Bromista saltó en el aire y la pateó en el pecho; activando su Distorsión al golpearla, la onda tomó por sorpresa a Jenny y la hizo retroceder, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Dos láseres rojos pasaron frente al Bromista; sorprendido, se hizo hacia atrás.

Goddard había extendido un pequeño láser de su cuerpo, y lo tenía en la mira. Jimmy estaba a su lado, sosteniendo otro dispositivo láser en su mano. Estaba entre las cosas que había caído de su laboratorio; se había asegurado que estuviera operativo y a una potencia poco dañina antes de disparar.

\- Nada mal para un prototipo, ¿No crees?- le comentó a una sorprendida Cindy, mientras él y Goddard seguían disparando. El Bromista esquivaba los láseres haciéndose a un lado o teletransportándose, pero su capa se estaba llenando de agujeros.

-¡Ey, cuidado con esos láseres! ¡Mi capa no puede arreglar quemaduras!

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Danny se lanzó nuevamente sobre él; lo empujó un par de metros y empezaron a forcejear.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos pruebas?

-Un enorme peligro se… acerca, Danny Phantom… yo solo soy un… aviso…- El Bromista respondió entrecortadamente; Danny estaba usando mucha fuerza, y parece que el fantasma también lo superaba en ese ámbito.

Activando Distorsión otra vez, el Bromista empujó a Danny lejos de él; pero el fantasma no tardó en reponerse del ataque.

-¡Acabemos con esto!- Danny apuntó su palma derecha hacia el Bromista; ésta se cargó de un aura verde antes de disparar un poderoso rayo fantasma.

En vez de esquivar, el Bromista extendió ambas manos hacia el rayo.

" _Es hora de ver si Distorsión funciona contra poderes fantasmales"_

Distorsionando el espacio frente a él, el Bromista se preparó para recibir el ataque.

Cuando el rayo llegó frente al Bromista, atravesó el espacio doblado; la energía no es repelida por Distorsión, pero doblar el espacio que recorre hace que se desvíe respecto de su dirección original. A pesar de esto, una parte significante del rayo fantasma impactó sus palmas, y lo obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Wow! No sabía que… tuvieras tanta potencia. Pero… no será… suficiente.

Jenny saltó al lado de Danny, y de su brazo derecho se extendió un cañón láser.

-Pero esto sí.

Apretó el gatillo; a los dos segundos, un láser de color celeste salió disparado hacia el Bromista, acompañando al de Danny.

La potencia combinada de los ataques abrumó al Bromista; antes de que pudiera aumentar su Distorsión, éstos vencieron su poder y lo impactaron de lleno.

El Bromista fue arrastrado varios metros, dejando un largo surco en el suelo.

Mientras los héroes se acercaban, el Bromista se levantó lentamente, claramente adolorido. Observó las expresiones serias y decididas de sus rivales antes de hablar.

\- Owwww… Muy bien, me rindo. Ustedes ganan esta pelea.


	10. Esto es sólo el comienzo

**Mundo de Exiliados**

-¿Así de simple?- Decir que Danny (por no mencionar a los otros) estaba sorprendido hubiera sido un pequeño eufemismo.

-Pues, me vencieron. Ustedes ganan este juego- Poniéndose de pie, el Bromista estiró sus adoloridos brazos antes de hablar al cristal de su dirección del agujero de gusano.

El portal destelló por unos instantes, pero no parecía haber sufrido ningún cambio.

-Bueno, solo tienen que pasar por el portal y volverán a sus mundos. Aunque les convendría hacerlo por separado; si van juntos podrían terminar en el universo equivocado. O mezclados -El Bromista se estremeció de disgusto, recordando una imagen que podía provocar pesadillas-.

Ninguno de los héroes quiso preguntar a qué se refería con "mezclados".

-Esperen, ¿Qué hacemos con él?-Preguntó súbitamente Jenny.

-Nada; porque me voy. Pero volveré.

-¡No, no lo harás!- Danny voló hacia él, pero el Bromista se teletransportó a varios metros de ellos. Agitó su brazo en un saludo alegre.

-Sí, sí lo haré. ¡Adiós!- Y dicho eso, desapareció.

Los héroes se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, antes de que Jimmy hablara.

-Bueno, de todas formas no podríamos haberlo contenido.- Danny y Jenny lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Con esos poderes de teletransportación, ¿Quién podría?- explicó Cindy, entendiendo a lo que se refería su novio.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando vuelva?- Preguntó Danny.

-Prepararnos- fue lo que respondió Jimmy, revisando las cosas que habían caído de su laboratorio; tomó tres aparatos rectangulares con una pequeña pantalla, dos pequeños botones grises y un gran botón verde, y se los dio a Danny y a Jenny-. Tomen; será mejor que nos mantengamos en contacto. Juntos podemos enfrentarlo mejor que por separado.

-Nada mal para algo casero.- Comentó Jenny, impresionada por el simple aparato; su nuevo filtro de análisis le permitía ver cada parte del dispositivo. Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un genio de clase media; trabajo con lo que puedo. Con los botones grises se mueven entre los contactos, y con el botón verde inician y terminan llamadas. Es como un celular, pero no requiere crédito, es muy durable y tiene muy buena señal. Sólo cambien las baterías cada par de meses- Les explicó Jimmy, mientras usaba su la microcomputadora de su reloj para incluir los contactos en sus comunicadores. Le dio el tercero a Cindy-. Con la suerte que tengo últimamente, será mejor que tú lo tengas.

Danny miró el portal, pensando si de verdad había sido tan fácil.

-¿Habrá dicho la verdad?- Jenny lo miró y se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Creo que sí; recibo varias señales, algunas de mi mundo… ¡No otra vez!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Danny se preparó para pelear, por si otra amenaza aparecía de repente.

-Un monstruo gigante ataca Japón. Otra vez.

El tono molesto de Jenny causó que la misma pregunta cruzara la mente de los demás presentes.

" _¿Otra vez?"_

 **Laboratorio de Jimmy Neutrón**

Jimmy tecleó en su computadora, apagando el portal. Jenny se había marchado con prisa para salvar cuántas vidas pudiera en Japón; Danny se fue después, diciendo que tenía que contarle a una persona llamada Reloj lo que había pasado. Después de que Goddard hubiera aspirado todo lo que había caído de su laboratorio (Jimmy agradecía haber instalado ese aparato en su mascota, pero al mismo tiempo maldecía su suerte por todo el tiempo que iba a pasar arreglando y ordenando todo… después de una siesta), la pareja y el perro robot volvieron a su universo.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante.

-Interesante no es el término que yo usaría- respondió Cindy mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones.

Mientras Goddard dejaba todo lo recogido en una esquina, Jimmy revisaba su computadora para asegurarse que no hubiera más problemas. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con algo nuevo.

-Mira esto; un programa fue creado mientras no estábamos. Es… ¡un programa para fijar el portal con los que existen en los otros mundos!

\- ¿Quién lo creó? –Preguntó Cindy, mientras revisaba el laboratorio, como si esperaba que alguien saliera al ataque en cualquier momento.

-El origen parece ser… ¿El propio portal?- este día no paraba de confundir a Jimmy. Observo la máquina recientemente ensamblada y su fuente de poder-. Puede haber sido el cristal; empiezo a sospechar que es más que una simple formación de carbono y energía.

" _Eso no es importante ahora"_ Volvió a susurrar esa voz en su cabeza. Jimmy suspiró; con su falta de sueño no tenía la suficiente voluntad como para lidiar con todas estas dudas e interrogantes. Podían esperar.

\- Pero me preocuparé por eso después de una larga siesta- Jimmy observó el reloj en su muñeca-. Mamá debería tener lista la comida; ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-¿No será mucha molestia?

\- Piensa que es la cita que te debo.

Antes de que Cindy pudiera responder a eso de forma juguetona, varios de los experimentos y aparatos se cubrieron de un aura verde y empezaron a flotar.

Una risa malvada llamó su atención al gran monitor de Jimmy.

-¡Tontos humanos, comer es la última de sus preocupaciones en este momento! ¡Yo, Technus, estoy tomando el control de este laboratorio! Es un buen lugar para un fantasma de la tecnología.

-¿Pero qué…?- Cientos de interrogantes, comentarios escépticos con la mención de fantasma y quejas flotaron por la mente del genio- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Ante la pregunta de Jimmy, la imagen de Technus en el monitor se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea; estaba en mi casa en la Zona Fantasma y de repente aparecí en este lugar.

 **Mundo de Exiliados**

-¿Debería haberles dicho?

El Bromista estaba sentado en una roca, frotando sus manos levemente quemadas. Pensaba en el leve temblor que había tenido cuando Jimmy había afirmado que los fantasmas no eran reales. Era señal de que su maldición actuaba.

Cuando alguien tentaba su suerte cerca de él, su maldición le daba temblores o escalofríos (o incluso le daba una leve aura de electricidad roja durante unos instantes) y provocaba que algo irónico ocurriera en respuesta. Desde algo pequeño a desastres de proporciones épicas.

… la definición de ironía de esa maldición es extraña hasta para mí.

El Bromista había aprendido hace mucho tiempo (y por las malas) a no pronunciar esas frases; hoy en día tales comentarios no salían de su mente.

-…Nah.

Nuestro villano decidió dejar ese tema para otro encuentro. Además, estaba seguro de que Jimmy podría encargarse del problema. Poniéndose de pie, se teletransportó a buscar una pizza.

 **De vuelta con Jimmy y Cindy**

-Pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Con esta avanzada tecnología casera, Danny Phantom no podrá detenerme!- Technus rió nuevamente, con esa risa de villano tan común que rayaba en cliché.

Goddard desplegó su pequeño cañón láser, apuntando directamente a la pantalla.

Reconociendo el nombre del héroe que acababan de conocer, Jimmy y Cindy se miraron; ella levantó el comunicador, haciendo una pregunta sin necesidad de ponerla en palabras.

 _¿Debería llamarlo?_

Como respuesta, Jimmy presionó unas teclas, y el portal se reactivó.


End file.
